1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of fluid-filled beds and more specifically to a fluid-filled bed having a thickness, width and length comparable to conventional single, double, queen, and king-sized foundations and innerspring mattresses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Beds utilizing fluid-filled mattresses, commonly referred to as waterbeds, have become quite useful and popular items in recent years. Waterbeds have evolved from relatively simple arrangements consisting of water-filled bladders supported and confined by bulky, solid, peripheral support frames to waterbed mattress and foundation combinations having the same general size and appearance as a conventional innerspring mattress and foundation set. Such arrangements are desirable in that they are not only pleasant in appearance but also allow for use of standard bedclothes such as mattress covers and fitted sheets. Such a waterbed mattress and foundation is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,145,781 issued to Autrey et al.
However, in Autrey et al., the waterbed mattress and foundation combination requires a vertical, rigid rectangular restraining member substantially the same height as the fluid filled mattress and adjacent to the mattress to provide lateral support for the water in the mattress. The vertical, rigid restraining member must be substantially the same height of the mattress to preclude undesirable pinching of the mattress against the upper surface of the rigid restraining member and the resulting fatigue on the mattress. While the Autrey et al. restraining member's thin top edge is capped with foam cushioning, the restraining member is readily detectable by one getting into or out of the bed, sitting on the bedside, or lying on the bed in the area of the the mattress edge. This problem causes considerable discomfort to anyone using the bed. The Autrey et al. waterbed combination also requires on-site assembly with its inherent potential for misalignment, missing parts, and other problems and improper installation. Thus, while the waterbed combination of Autrey et al. has certain advantages, it also has disadvantages.
From the foregoing considerations, it should be apparent that there is a great need for an improved fluid-filled bed configured to have the same general size and appearance as a conventional innerspring mattress and foundation set which does not have the vertical, rigid restraining member to interfere with the comfort of using the waterbed and which requires no on-site assembly whatsoever except to fill the pre-positioned, factory provided mattress or mattresses with water.
It is, thus, a general object of the present invention to provide a new and improved waterbed having the same general size and appearance as that of a conventional innerspring mattress and foundation set.
Another object of the invention is to give sufficient lateral, peripheral support to the fluid-filled mattress of a waterbed without discomfort to one who gets into or out of the bed or sits or lies upon the waterbed.
A further object of the invention is to eliminate on-site assembly of the waterbed.
Still another object of the invention to allow interlocking between the top annular cushion and the foundation of the waterbed.
Another object of the invention is to allow pivoting of the upper portion of the top annular cushion from the foundation for insertion of the edge of bedclothes therebetween.
Yet another object of the present invention is to increase user comfort by allowing a full nine inch (3.5 cm.) fill of the fluid-filled mattress.
A further object of the invention is to present adequate peripheral, lateral support to the fluid-filled mattress at the area where hydrostatic pressure is large.
Other objects and features of the present invention will become apparent herein with reference to the accompanying drawings and detailed description of the invention.